


Flying High

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets trapped inside a Tie-Fighter, and Ren won't let him out until he gets a chance to humiliate the General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

One did not live a life without having embarrassing moments. It was the nature of existence. Hux had suffered through many embarrassing moments in his life. He could even name a few off the top of his head. Some of them were even because of his own inexperience or momentary lapses of judgment. But most of them happened when he was a child, in front of schoolmates. No such incident had happened once he’d received the rank of General. 

Until now. 

And it was all his own fault. There was no way around that. He was the one who insisted on periodically, personally examining equipment and soldiers. He wanted to know what was going on, and often after running one of his little examinations his soldiers’ productivity went up. He also liked to at least be able to identify what was going on in any part of his ship. 

The problem was that he was just not a pilot. 

Well, that was one of the problems. The others were that he’d left his datapad and communicator in his office. He’d walked out in only his standard uniform because occasionally personnel would try to distract him if he made his inspections obvious. So he’d just walked up to a Tie-Fight for an inspection without telling anyone, or bringing any way to talk to anyone. 

Which would have been fine if he hadn’t fallen into the damn cockpit, and it locked after him where he couldn't get out. 

This was all his fault. He’d missed two meetings, no one knew where he was and no matter who found him it was going to be humiliating.

Still, he was relieved when the latch opened extra light from the hangar flooded in. He was just less than happy to see Kylo Ren poke his head in. 

As a general rule, Kylo Ren didn’t smile. When he did it always meant a certain level of hell for Hux. Hux discovered that the first time he saw the man with his helmet off. It wasn’t long after that Ren dragged him to bed for the first time. Their arrangement continued from there. Ren continued to be one of the most infuriating forces in the Universe, one that Hux found he had a hard time saying no to when it came to sex. 

“What took you so long?” Hux asked. Really, for a mind reader it took Ren far too long to find him. 

“I was waiting for the hangar to clear out before I staged a daring rescue. I believed you would prefer it that way,” Ren said. He was still grinning. 

Hux scowled. “I would have preferred it if you came to get me immediately.” 

“In front of everyone?” Ren asked, feigning shock. “Where everyone could see and know how their brilliant military leader was so stupid as to get himself trapped inside an undercharged Tie-Fighter.” 

Hux glared up at Ren. “What do you want?” 

Ren slipped into the Tie-Fighter, closing the hatch behind him. 

“Ren!” Hux hissed. Now they were both stuck. 

“Don’t worry, I can get us out. But I need payment first, or else someone else will discover the two of us in here and wonder what happened.” He sounded so damned smug that Hux really considered punching him. 

“Nothing happened,” Hux said. 

“Yes, well, that better change or someone’s going to think something happened.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Hux said. Except that he knew Ren was serious. Ren was an agent of chaos, but he wasn’t stupid. When Ren actually planned something it was because he really, really wanted something. And this was too well planned. 

Hux wouldn’t even be surprised if the reason he couldn't get out of the damn Tie-Fighter in the first place was because Ren had done something to it. 

“Get undressed,” Ren said. 

Hux scowled, but he began removing his jacket. He’d be lying if he said that knowing Ren planned something wasn’t incredibly appealing. In a strange way, Hux trusted Ren to not completely screw him over. 

“All the way,” Ren instructed. 

“Yes, yes,” Hux said, trying not to roll his eyes. 

It was a struggle to climb out of all of his clothes in the cramped space of the Tie-Fighter. Ren watched him and did not help. He did smirk as Hux struggled to shimmy out of his pants. Hux worked to not glare at Ren. He had to remind himself that if he did piss Ren off too much that Ren could potentially expose him to a great humiliation. 

It was probably bad that such thoughts really turned Hux on. 

“Don’t you look pretty,” Ren said. He reached out with his gloved hand and tweaked one of Hux’s nipples. Hux worked to not make a face or a sound. He didn’t succeed. Ren just looked smug. 

“Now what?” Hux asked. There had to be more to this little scheme than just this. 

“Turn around,” Ren said. 

Hux didn’t get a lot of choice when Ren grabbed his hips and spun him around. Hux found himself shoved bodily against the window of the Tie-Fighter, where he could see the entire hangar and if anyone looked over they could see him. 

Hux felt his breath catch even before Ren spread his cheeks and slipped in one lubricant drenched finger. Ren had been right that this was better with less people around. It was the “night shift”, for all intents and purpose. But that didn’t mean that no one was there. It occurred to Hux that this was probably how the traitor had slipped the prisoner right out. Too much inattention. 

Hux had one moment where he was planning to restructure the way things were done in the hangar. Then Ren slipped in a second finger and Hux stopped being able to focus on anything else. 

His breath fogged up the glass as Ren worked him open. Ren could be terribly impatient, but today he went terribly slow. Any time Hux saw the slightest movement near them his stomach would jump with fear and anticipation. What if someone saw him? Would they tell everyone, would they call over a group to watch their General be fucked against the window of a Tie-Fighter? Or would they back away and Hux just never be able to look them in the eye again? Just how far would rumors spread? 

Ren didn’t give him any warning when he removed is fingers. He got even less warning when Ren thrust his cock into Hux’s properly (overly) prepared ass. Hux let out a loud groan. 

“Be loud for me, General,” Ren growled. “You know you want them to see. Maybe certain they can’t ignore us. Scream for your audience.” 

Hux wasn’t, as a general rule, loud during sex. But this time he couldn’t stop his rising volume. Every thrust got him closer and closer to screaming. He could imagine people noticing any second. He was so loud, the Tie-Fighter had to be shaking by now. His gaze was out on the hangar, whatever he could see past the glass fogged by his breath. 

When he came he came all over the screen. Still, Ren kept pounding into him. Hux had no control over the loud keening noises he began to make. He felt terribly over sensitive, and the motions of Ren fucking him forced Hux’s hips to rock against the glass, through the sticky stream of cum. 

When Ren finally came, his body wracked with shudders, it was to Hux’s absolute relief. 

The pair of them dropped into the pilot’s chair. Hux still had Ren’s cock up his ass, but Hux felt too tired to care. It took long moments before Hux stopped feeling over heated and began to feel cold. Ren wrapped his cloak around Hux and held him close. 

“I assume you’re keeping anyone from looking this way,” Hux said. 

Ren snorted into Hux’s neck and then place a kiss on his shoulder. “Of course. No one’s allowed to humiliate my General except for me.” 

“I assume you brought ways to clean up this mess,” Hux said. He spoke as if he himself was not the mess. 

“Of course,” Ren said. “I believe you would kill me if I didn’t.” 

“Of course,” Hux said. He leaned back against Ren and closed his eyes. They could move in a moment. They’d get everything cleaned up and they’d make it back to Hux’s room for a shower. By then Hux would probably have a plan to explain his absence, and for restructuring hangar security. But he still had a moment where he didn’t need to think straight. He could simply enjoy that his lover did know how to take care of him.


End file.
